1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to remote controller holders and more particularly pertains to a new remote controller holder for permitting hands free holding a remoter controller by a user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of remote controller holders is known in the prior art. More specifically, remote controller holders heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,340; U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,615; U.S. Pat. No. 3,541,976; U.S. Pat. No. 3,273,484; U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,415; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 377,876.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new remote controller holder. The inventive device includes an elongate carrier having spaced apart pair of arm portions and an elongate middle portion connecting the arm portions together. The arm portions each have spaced apart elongate front and back segments, and an elongate bottom segment connecting the front and back segments of the respective arm portion together. The back segments of the arm portions are coupled to the middle portion. The arm portions are designed for resting a remote controller thereon. A generally U-shaped bracket is coupled to the middle portion of the elongate carrier. A bolt is extended through the bracket. The bolt is designed for extending through a looped end of a neck strap secured around a user's neck.
In these respects, the remote controller holder according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of permitting hands free holding a remoter controller by a user.